


Wedding Bells

by CaBGRW



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clarke is a singer, Clarke is getting married, F/F, Famous!Clarke, Famous!Lexa, Famous!Raven, Fluffy, Lexa has a band, Smut, Songs, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaBGRW/pseuds/CaBGRW
Summary: Lexa sings a new song to her fans called ‘Wedding Bells’, that is about her first love getting married, and how she reacted.Lexa sings and remembers moments shared with her beloved one.ORI really got inspired listening to ‘Wedding Bells’ by the Jonas Brothers





	1. Tell me that you’ll stay

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistake.

11th October 2012

The lightning were only pointing to the piano on the center of the stage, people could only see the black piano, everything behind it, the instruments band, was dark, no one could see it, and not even the three sisters. 

Lexa felt chills on her whole body when she entered the stage and sat on the piano and heard her fans screaming. Lexa loved this feeling, the feeling that you’re gonna do what you love, and people cheered you for it. 

She waited for the screams to go down, so she could start her speech.

“As I said before, I think it’s extremely important,” She heard the same screams again, she looked at the crowd and waited so she could continue, “So, things happened in this past year that affected me in a certain way in that moment, that I had to go and write a song about it.”

Lexa gave the crowd a little smile, her fans already knew what the song was going to be about.

It was about her first love getting engaged.

 

26th March 2012

“Why did she asked to meet up with you?” Her oldest sister, Luna, asked Lexa looking at the younger girl who was getting ready really fast.

“I don’t know, she didn’t say much.” Lexa finished tiering her shoes, grabbed her coat and was ready to leave her bedroom, but Luna grabbed her wrist and she turned to look at her sister, “What?”

“So she called you five minutes ago, saying that you guys need to meet up, even thought you guys never shared a word since November?” 

“That’s why It’s probably important, so let me go.”

And that’s what Luna did. She was so confused as her sister was, doesn’t matter all the problems they had gone trough, if Clarke needed her, she would always be there for her. 

After driving forty minutes to meet her ex on a bar outside town, where was safer from paparazzi’s, she entered the bar and spotted the girl, sitting with her back to the door, as Lexa approaches her, Clarke turns her face to the brunette and gets up to greet her. 

“Hey,” Lexa gives the blonde a little smile before kissing her on the cheek and sharing a quick hug.

“Hi,” Clarke returns the smile, and she sits back down on the chair and looks at Lexa without really knowing how to start the conversation. “Hm, I-, I ordered you a coffee, if you don’t mind,”

“Cappuccino?” Lexa asks and Clarke nods with her head, “Then I don’t mind at all,” Lexa smiles looking at Clarke, who was looking down playing with her fingers, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, thank you for coming,” Clarke raises her head to look at Lexa. 

“Sure.. Not that i’m not happy to see you again, but why did you wanted to see me?” And before Clarke could answer, the waitress show up at their table with their coffees. Clarke gives a long sigh, trying to control the anxiety that was about the strike any moment. Since she began with her acting and musical career at Disney, she would always have anxiety attacks, but she learned how to control it, but right now it was becoming difficult to do so.

Lexa takes a sip of her coffee looking at Clarke who still hasn’t answered her question, and she decides to speak up again, “Because I don’t think you would ask to meet up with me just to have a coffee,”

“Lexa,” Clarke breathes in again trying to keep her breath steady, “You’re right, I didn’t invited you just to have a coffee. I think you need to know it from me, and not from someone else or on magazines,” 

Lexa feels something running down her spine, it was probably fear since Clarke appeared to be ready to drop a huge bomb on Lexa’s hand, “Clarke, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”

“I’m engaged, Lexa.”

Lexa opens her eyes widely, with pure shock. She felt her heart clenching inside her, she took her eyes out of Clarke, her heart was pounding really hard on her chest, did she really heard it? The love of her life, engaged. 

“Please, say something.” Clarke begs her, grabbing her wrist to try to make Lexa look at her, and Lexa looks at her. The second her eyes meet, Lexa feels a tear going down and burning her cheek.

Lexa grabs Clarke hands from her wrist and throws it away from her. 

She grabs her wallet inside her purse, grabs an 10$ bill for the coffee ando throws it on the table.

Pushes her chair away and leaves the bar. 

 

——————————

 

Lexa doesn’t know what she’s feeling, she doesn’t know if it is jealousy or hate, she knows the she feels like shit, like she failed Clarke, she failed at their love six years ago.

Lexa stops her car on a desert road, takes the seatbelt off and opens her door. She falls on her knee and throws up. And when she realizes her tears came back, she was crying and puking at the same time. 

Lexa feels a huge void, there’s no words to describe what’s she’s feeling right now. 

Lexa took her coat off to clean up her mouth, she sits back on the driver’s seat, takes her phone out of her coat after putting it down on the backseat. 

# clarke griffin

(3) Missed Call • 18 minutes ago 

“Fuck you!” Lexa screams very loudly, she feels a bit relieved after doing so, but it’s no use, the pain won’t go away.

Lexa unlocks her phone and searches for her best friend’s number, she waits for Raven to pick up.

“Hey Lexi! What’s-“ Before Raven could ask how she was doing, Lexa interrupts her, with an hoarse voice from screaming.

“Raven, come pick me up,”

“What? Lexa? What happened?” 

“Raven, please, just come pick me up,” Lexa can’t hold back the tears, she starts crying again, she doesn’t even try to hide it from Raven, she was already sobbing and Raven definitely noticed.

“Ok, where are you?” As soon as Raven noticed that her friend was in a really bad condition, she didn’t needed to know anything that happened. 

 

——————————

“You stayed quiet the whole ride, can you tell me now what happened?” Raven asks Lexa who collapsed facing down on her apartment’s couch. Raven sits next to her and starts caressing the brunette’s hair.

“She’s engaged. Clarke’s engaged,” Lexa doesn’t move, she still lying down.

“Oh, Lexa.. I’m so sorry.”

“I love her, I failed her, Raven. I failed her.” 

Raven holds her best friend for the whole night.

 

11 October 2012

“Although it’s not the way I feel at this moment right now.” Stop lying to yourself, Lexa. “Hopefully this gives you a good instinct to what that experience was like for me.” Lexa stops for a moment, remembering how she felt when Clarke told her. “It’s a incredible thing and it should be valued, when you appreciate someone and care for someone, and has history. Has you move on on your life and moving to maturity, you have to take this experience with you as memories and not your reality. This song is called Wedding Bells.”

Lexa took a deep breath and started playing the piano’s keys.

“Pardon my interruption, this drinks just settling in.” Lexa sang the first versus, remembering what she did on that night Clarke told her about the engagement. After Raven left her apartment due her schedule, she drank half of a bottle of vodka, and wrote this song while getting drunk. Of course she wrote a lot of things she would never sing, so she did some arrangements until she got where the song lyrics were.

“On my reservations, a reason I don’t exist. She says, ‘can you keep a secret? A ceremony is set for June, I know it’s a rush but I just love him so much, I hope that you can meet him soon.’”

 

 

2nd April 2012

UNKNOWN NUMBER CALLING

Lexa didn’t even think twice before picking up the phone, she regretted it when she closed the distance between her cellphone and her ear.

“Lexa-“ That voice, the voice she last heard one week ago, the voice who broke her heart.

“I’m gonna turn it off,” Lexa says coldly, and before she does so, she hears Clarke desperately begging her not to.

“Please, let’s talk. I’m outside your building, I just wanna talk.” Lexa had so many things she wanted to say to Clarke, bad things she needed to get off her chest.

“You can come. 17A.” Then she hung up and layed her guitar sitting in front of the sofa, she picked up her sheet music and put it all inside her paste.

She heard Clarke knocking on the door, she took a deep breath trying to stay calm and opened the door. “Come in,” She says without making eye contact with the girl.

Clarke looked around the apartment, nothing had really changed since the last time she visited her.

“What do you want?” Clarke turns her body so she can face Lexa, who was standing next to the door.

“I want to talk,”

“We have literally nothing to talk about,” Lexa moves from her place going to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water to herself, not even asking Clarke if she wanted something.

Clarke follows her there, they’re only apart from the kitchen island, “Yes, we do. That was shitty reaction you had,”

“Shitty reaction? You wanna know what’s shitty? You coming into me and saying that you’re getting married, you’re nineteen, how do you know you wanna marry him!?” Lexa feels that she’s losing herself, she isn’t calm anymore, she’s getting angrier.

“I know it’s rushed, I love him very much. We’re only engaged, we are not married yet. It can take years for us to get married”

Lexa feels her blood rushing thought her veins, her body started to become more heated, due the anger that had hit her. “You came here to tell me this? Is that what you wanted to talk about? How much you love him and rub in my face that you’re going to marry him?” 

“No, Lexa! Why are you so pissed off about it? You’re the one who broke up with me, twice! You fucking broke up with me twice. You don’t have a fucking say,” Now Lexa isn’t the only one who’s red as a tomato, Clarke hit her tolerance limit with Lexa. 

Lexa moved away from where she was standing to be face to face with Clarke, they were only a few inches apart from each other. Lexa started talking the calmest way possible. ‘’I’m sorry that I always felt that I wasn’t enough for you. I’m sorry that I always thought you deserved better than me. I’m sorry I always were a shitty girlfriend to you. I’m sorry I compare every single person I date to you,” Lexa took a deep breath, never taking her eyes away from Clarke, “I’m sorry for my reaction. I’m sorry for ruining our friendship and relationship. I’m sorry I broke up with you before that concert. I’m sorry I write so many songs inspired by you, by us. I’m sorry that i’m not happy for you. I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry that i’m sorry for so many things. I’m sorry for still loving you,” Lexa finally apologizes and takes a deep breath, she felt relieved she had spilled it out she still loves Clarke, but at the same time she didn’t. She had no right to still love Clarke after everything she’d done.

Clarke is crying, there’s so many tears streaming down her face, she looks down at her feet, she’s sobbing and she can’t look at Lexa right now.

“I’m so-“

Clarke looks at her, and she screams, “Shut up! Stop apologizing,” Clarke was tired of Lexa apologies, she even had a song called ‘Sorry’ that went to Lexa’s band with her sisters on their third album.

Lexa didn’t know what to do right now, she wanted to apologize, and keep apologizing, but apologies wouldn’t make Clarke *hers* again. 

“Lexa, you were always enough for me, I always accepted the fact that you have difficulties expressing your love. Yes, sometimes I would feel a bit unloved, but I knew you loved me, I knew it. You could have easily talked to me, we could have it worked out, but no, you broke up with me and one month later was having dates with Costia and even bringing her to be on Woods3 music video,”

“I know, I’m a terrible person,”

“You are,” 

Lexa took a deep breath, she had an ideia, “Please, let me say what I want to say, come here,” Lexa grabbed Clarke by the wrist and took her to her small studio, had a few guitars and some awards she won with her sisters a few years ago, and there was a white piano. Lexa grabbed a chair so Clarke can sit. “You know I’m not good with words, so i’m going to sing for you. Is that okay?” Lexa sits down in front of her beautiful instrument, looks at Clarke who nods at her giving her permission to sing.

“It's hard to believe, where we are now. Your hand in mine, babe, feels right somehow,” Lexa starts playing the piano, and she looks at Clarke, the whole time, she doesn’t take her eyes out of her. “The night is so still, so don't make a sound. It's almost perfect, babe. So promise you’ll never look down.”

“Cause we've had our past, I know. Let's leave that behind. Cause none of it lasts, all that we have is tonight.” Lexa breathes in, “Cause you're not the only one, who's ever felt this way. Don't let the world get in, just tell me that you'll stay.” Clarke looked down at her hands, she felt the tears forming in her eyes, she gave a deep breath before looking at Lexa again.

“Now that the pain is done, there's no need to be afraid. We don't have time to waste, just tell me that you'll stay.” Lexa had an angelica voice, her voice was the best between her sisters, she could reach really high notes Clarke couldn’t. Clarke felt chills going through her spine with the lyrics Lexa was singing, she was feeling it. “Beautiful, one of a kind. You're something special babe, and you don't even realize that you're my heart's desire.”

“All I needed and more, I know you're scared, but I promise, babe, I'm not who I was before.” Clarke closed her eyes and felt the tear going down her cheek, it was impossible not to cry right now, her first love, sitting right there, dedicating an beautiful song to her, “Cause you're not the only one, who's ever felt this way. Don't let the world get in. Just tell me that you'll stay.” 

Lexa finished the song, she stared at Clarke the whole time, “It’s not really finished, but that’s what I wanted to say...” 

“It’s- It’s beautiful..” Just like Lexa, Clarke was also speechless, there were so many things that were unspeakable, but neither of them knew how to do it.

“I’m sorry I made you cry,”

“I’ve already asked to stop apologizing,”

“I’m-“ Lexa stops herself and gives a little laugh, “Never mind,” What Lexa didn’t expect was to see a smile on the corner of Clarke’s mouth.

“It’s okay,” They both haven’t moved an inch since the end of the song, they were still sitting on the same positions as before.

“*What now?*” Lexa thinks to herself, she rests her head on her hands, elbows on her leg. 

Clarke gets up from the chair, Lexa hears it and immediately thinks she’s about to leave, but she didn’t expect to see Clarke on her knees and grabbing Lexa’s hand’s. Lexa looks at her with wide eyes. 

Time’s ticking so slowly, they’re looking into each other’s eyes feels like it’s been more than thirty seconds, maybe they’ve been there for minute or hours, but neither of them seem to care.

Lexa feels like she wants to cry. She wants an time machine to fix everything wrong that she did. She regrets being a closed person, she regrets a lot of things honestly. 

They’re still there, hand in hand, face to face, eyes to eyes. 

And now, mouth to mouth. 

Lexa doesn’t know who made the first move, but she was glad someone did it, those lips she hasn’t felt in three years, the lips she missed so damn much. She felt Clarke’s hand’s grabbing her neck to bring her even closer. 

Then they stop.

They look at each other, Clarke gets up and so does Lexa, they both feel their hearts pounding hard on their chest, more than ever. Lexa’s scared, scared that she might have scared Clarke off, but her fear is forgotten the second Clarke grabs her head and kisses her again. Lexa puts her hands on Clarke’s hips. 

Clarke put her hands under Lexa’s sweatshirt, Lexa her chills feeling the touch. Clarke pulls it up, taking the piece of clothing out with Lexa’s help.

“You’re sure?” Lexa asks her between kisses, Clarke nods before kissing her again.

Honestly? Clarke forgot she was a nineteen year old girl who was engaged, now she was a fourteen year old in love with the first person she ever loved and ever will love.

Soon as Clarke nods, Lexa grabs her legs, wrapping it around her waist, she holds Clarke by her hips and walks to her bedroom, where she lies on top of the girl.

They weren’t kids Clarke and Lexa. It is their first time sharing this moment, since they were too young when previously dated, and Lexa had a promise ring to keep her virginity until the wedding, but took it off one year ago. 

Lexa unbuttoned the younger’s girl shirt, and threw it away, and then her bra. Lexa had seen Clarke’s breast before when she accidentally walked on the girl getting dressed. That was the only time it happened. Lexa wasted no time into diving her mouth on her nipples.

Clarke’s pussy was throbbing with no stop, she needed to feel it, “Fuck, Lexa...” She moaned, “Fuck me.”

They didn’t even were thinking about it, they wanted it, more than anything, but they forgot who they were for that moment. But they couldn’t stop it now.

They carried on the whole night.


	2. Fast in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! 
> 
> Raven finds out the truth and a flashback to the day where Clarke and Lexa met.
> 
> Apologies for any mistake.

11 October 2012

Soon as the chorus began, the ‘background’ band was being illuminated by the spotlights, and the crowd could see Luna also singing and Echo playing the guitar. “No, I dont wanna love if it's not you, I dont wanna hear the wedding bells bloom. Maybe we can try, one last time, I dont wanna hear the wedding bells chime” Lexa was sure she wasn’t going to play this song again so soon, she just did it tonight so she could give her fans some new content. It was becoming extremely painful to play this song, but she kept her emotions in control and continued playing.

“Trying to fall asleep, you wake me up cause I'm trying to see the light, instead of you in white. No I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime. The wedding bells...” 

 

14th April 2012

“I’m sorry I couldn’t talk with you earlier. Tour is going crazy,” Raven says into the phone after finally getting some time to call her best friend after two weeks without calling each other. They would text each other once or twice a day. Lexa didn’t blame Raven for her lack of time to answer, of course, touring is always exhausting. And Lexa knew it very well.

“It’s okay Rae, I know how it is. Where are you know?” 

“Paris, going to Amsterdam tomorrow,” 

“Oh, nice! I wish I were you right now,” Lexa laughs, “Enjoy your time, how are you doing?” Lexa asks with some worry on her voice, Raven had struggled a lot less than two years ago with drugs, that made her stay in rehab for more than a month. So Lexa would always get worried about her friend when they weren’t together, Lexa couldn’t see what Raven was doing and couldn’t help her if something was wrong.

Definitely one of the worst three experiences Lexa has gone trough in her entire life, seeing her best friend locked up on a Rehab because she was slowly killing herself, was definitely one of them. While Raven was in Rehab, all Lexa could do was blame herself for not noticing something was wrong with her, for not helping. Lexa made Raven a promise after that incident, that she would always be there for her, no matter what.

“Trust me, I’m feeling more than good actually, but I didn’t called to talk about me, I wanna know how are you doing,”

“So,” Lexa nervously laughs, “Long story short, she came over wanting to talk, we talked a bit, I played that song for her-“ 

Raven quickly interrupts her friend “Stay?” Raven guesses the song, she knew most of Lexa’s song was inspired on Clarke. Lexa wrote this song especially to Clarke when she found out she was dating Finn, she never sang it live.

“Yes.. And then, hm-,” Lexa tries to spill out the truth, without really knowing how to do so. 

Raven being the dork she is, decided to ‘make fun’ of the situation, “What? You guys fucked?” Raven asked ironically, and when she hears nothing, she gasps and puts her hand on her mouth, “Jesus Christ, Lexa. What the actual fuck?”

“Raven, trust me. I don’t know either,”

“But, like. How? Just how?” Raven couldn’t believe it, she was shocked.

“I don’t know, I guess we both wanted it, and we did it...”

“Ok, and then what?”

“Then I woke up and she had already left, no notes or anything. That’s pretty much it.”

“What you’re gonna do now?”

“Well, dive into my tears and music,” Lexa mumbles under her breath.

“Oh, Lexi, you guys have to talk,”

“I don’t know if that’s an good idea,”

“You have to work it out,”

Lexa breathes in, not feeling to talk about it right now, “Raven, we can talk later about that,”

“Sorry, I just don’t wanna to see you suffering,” 

“It’s a part of life, Raven. I’m going to rest right now,”

“It’s okay, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa says before ending the call. She breathes in and out, she fucked up big this time.

Lexa haven’t heard of Clarke since that night, their situation had gone from really bad to fucking worse, awful, really really bad.

Lexa don’t know if she regrets sleeping with Clarke or not, she felt so alive when they were doing it. But so bad at the same time, Clarke probably was in a worse situation than Lexa, she had cheated on her fiancée with her. She can’t imagine what she  
might be going through right now. She just wanted to apologize, more and more, she just keeps fucking up everything. 

 

11 October 2012

“Pardon my harsh reaction, you put me on the spot. And if I'm being honest, I'm hoping that I'd get caught. Showing you I'm unhappy, letting you see my truth. Cause if you recall our anniversary falls eleven nights into June.” And if she fans hadn’t noticed earlier that this song is about Clarke, now they were definitely sure after it.

Clarke had released an biography. where the talks about Lexa, without saying her name. And there she talked about meeting her first love on 11th June.

 

11th June 2006

Thirteen year old Lexa, was playing her guitar sitting on her bed. It was 10am and Lexa and her older sisters needed to be in two hours at her city’s park to participate for the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation. It wasn’t their first concert, they gave concerts before, so she wasn’t really nervous. She liked performing in front of crowds, it doesn’t matter if it’s a big or small crowd, she enjoys being on stage.

“They come, they go, but they don't know, that you are my.. Beautiful. I try to come closer with you, but they all say. We won't make it through.” Lexa played the chords as she sang to a song she wrote three years ago that made it to her first album solo.

Lexa, Luna and Echo were raised in a religious home, far away from the sex and drugs of Rock N’Roll. Their parents, Alexandra and Ezekiel, were Christians musicians who met in Bible college. The couple married some years later and moved to New Jersey, where Ezekiel worked as a a youth pastor. 

Lexa wasn’t afraid to come out to her parents three years ago. She was very honest with her parents when they asked her if she had a crush on someone, and she did, it was a girl named Emma. Lexa knew it wasn’t suppose to be this way, she should like boys but she just couldn’t, she didn’t feel anything towards them. She asked her mother if there was anything wrong with her, of course she said no. “God loves us all, no matter what.” Lexa would never forget what her mother told her. She’s really glad her parents were such amazing persons and accepted her the way she is.

In 1987, Alexandra gave birth to their oldest daughter, Echo Angelina Woods. Two years later, Luna came unexpected, and finally three years later, Lexa came to bring joy to her family.

Her mother uses to say she was their little musical genius. Her parents knew something was different, she could recognize musical instruments and tones. She would play any instruments that was put in front of her.

Alexandra used to take her youngest one to the hairdresser, and while Lexa’s mom was doing her stuff, Lexa would go in the middle of the room and started to sing. One day, someone told Alexandra to see a manager she knew, Shirley Grant. and they did. Shirley offered Lexa a contract to start in a Broadway play, of course her sister’s got jealous. Lexa stared in six Broadway plays.

Lexa was such an inspired kid, she wrote her song in only a few hours called ‘Joy to the World’, and she defiantly wasn’t expecting to be signed into a christian record called InoRecords.

Only at the age of eleven, Lexa had recorded her first album, called Lexa Woods. It was kinda of a mix of Pop, Rock and Christian music. Unfortunately, they labeled her as a Christian artist, which it wasn’t really good and unfortunately, the record didn’t sold much.

Luckily, one guy called Ronald McCall, had signed Lexa and her sisters to the Columbia Records, where they officially became Woods3 and recorded their first album “It’s About Time”. After the release, they went on tour to open for The Cheetah Girls, The Veronicas and Backstreet Boys.

‘’I think I’m good.’’ Lexa says to herself she wasn’t nervous, she just hated forgetting her lyrics or messing up the chords or her voice.

——————————

“You’re okay there, kid?” Lexa lifts her head up to see her older sister approaching her while Lexa was tuning her guitar on the backstage

“Yeah,” Lexa gives her sister a nod, “I’m just about to have a panic attack,” 

“What? Why? You were fine ten minutes ago, have you checked your blood?” Echo, being the older sister, would always be worried about the younger ones, especially Lexa.

“Yes, I have checked it,” Lexa gives a long sign “Just about ten minutes ago, I didn’t know my celebrity crush was going to be here,” Lexa rolls her eyes when her sister laughs at her and tries to keep her breath steady, “You knew it, didn’t you?”

“What? That she was going to be here or that you had a crush on her? Not really smart telling Teen Magazine that Clarke Griffin is your celebrity crush.” Echo smirks at her sister and taps her the back before walking away.

“Stupid.”

——————————

“Hey, Lexa!” Lexa turned around to see an really good friend she made at the studio while she and her sister were recording their first album, the one every girl was crushing on, Bellamy Blake. Another actor who was blowing up with his new Disney musical. Lexa gave him a big smile before they crashed into a hug.

“Bell, how are you doing?” 

“I’m great, even better after watching you guys rocking it there. Congrats!”

“Thank you, I appreciate it, but any special reason why you loved our concert?” Lexa asked raising her eyebrows to her friend, apparently there was something going on between him and Echo, but neither of them would admit.

“Ahahaha, you’re funny, Woods,” Bellamy lightly punched Lexa on the arm,”But hey. look, there’s someone that I would like you to meet,” 

Bellamy didn’t even gave Lexa a change to reply, he grabbed her wrist and started to walk through the people that were at the park, “Don’t do something stupid that I might punch you for later,” 

“This is definitely not stupid,” Bellamy smirked at Lexa. Bellamy had stopped walked and dropped Lexa’s wrist when they approached a group of approximately five people. Bellamy touched a blonde girl by the shoulder who was wearing a flower dress and a white hat, she was a bit smaller than Lexa. She turned around to see Bellamy and Lexa gasped discretely, it was Clarke, her celebrity crush. 

Lexa started to become more red than a tomato, she gave Clarke a little shy smile, “So, Lexa, this is Clarke. I know you wanted to meet her,”.

Lexa looked at Bellamy with a death stare. “Bellamy!” Lexa slapped him on the arm, she turned to Clarke to explain, no words where coming out so Clarke spoke first.

Clarke laughs at them,“It’s okay, I wanted to meet you too,” She smiles, Lexa liked the girl’s confidence already.

“So, I’ll let you guys talking,” Leaving them with a smirk, Bellamy turned his back and started walking away from them.

“I- Oh, I- It’s nice to meet you...” Lexa mentally slapped herself on the face for stuttering. She offered Clarke her hand so she could shake it.

“I don’t shake hands, i’m a hugger!” Clarke smiled and gave Lexa a bear hug, “Oh, I hate your flannel,”

They stopped hugging and Lexa looked down at her open flannel and white shirt underneath it, she doesn’t even know why she was wearing a flannel, it was over a 80 degrees. 

“Yeah, I don’t even know why i’m wearing it,” Lexa laughed and took the flannel off to tie on her waist. “I’m sorry about Bellamy, he’s a jerk,”

“I’m not. I’m glad he introduced us,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Clarke smiled, Lexa thinks that this is probably the most beautiful smile she has ever seen, and also her eyes. “You.. and your sisters, you guys are great,”

Lexa smile grows wide, “Thank you. You are really good too,”

“Thank you” A bigger smile appear on her face. She looks around to see all the food trucks that were around the park, “Hm, do you wanna grab something to eat with me?”

“Yeah.”

——————————

“You’ve been to Broadway?” Clarke asked with an smile on her face, they were really enjoying each other’s company and getting to know more about each other.

“Yes! I did, I think, six plays when I was a kid,”

“Well, i’m not surprised, you’re really talented,” Lexa shyly smiled with the compliment, she wasn’t sure if Clarke was flirting with her or just being nice.

“Are we talking about me or you?” Lexa asked with a flirty tone, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m definitely talking about you, it’s not for everyone to be on six Broadway plays. I heard you also have a solo album,” Clarke puts her plate aside, putting her forearms on the table.

“Well, yeah.. It wasn’t really successful,” Lexa tells her with an upset gave. She rests her head on her hands. 

“But success doesn’t mean anything, maybe one day you can show this album to me,”

“Yeah, of course, if you want to.” 

“I would love to!” 

They never take the smile out of their faces.

——————————

It was already six in the afternoon, the festival was already over, she had spent the whole afternoon with Clarke. Definitely the best afternoon ever. 

Lexa was not feeling shy anymore, she gained more confidence when she was with the girl. Lexa doesn’t remember the last time she felt so alive, so happy. She felt her heart pounding the whole afternoon.

They could say that they knew each other for ages, they already knew everything about the other. Lexa found out that Clarke had a younger brother called Aden, that her mother was a surgeon and dad engineer, he was the one that introduced Clarke to the musical world. She had already been invited for Clarke’s fourteen birthday in October.

Lexa was already feeling that she had already fell in love for the blue eyed blonde, fast and hard. Definitely love at first sight, at least for Lexa. Yes, she had a crush on her before, she just thought she was pretty, they didn’t knew each other so she couldn’t really form an opinion. But now, they already know each other, so she could say that she really like her.

“You have no idea how I enjoyed my time here today,” They were both sitting in a bench, far from where most people were.

“Me too. I’ve said that before but i’m really glad Bellamy introduced us,” 

“Maybe I should thank him later,” 

Clarke nods, they stay in silence until Clarke starts to lean in Lexa’s lips. Before they lips touch, they look into each other’s eyes for a  
moment, then Lexa finally closes the distance between them.

They share a quick peck on the lips until Clarke backs away, but still staying close to Lexa’s face, they quickly look at each other, no words were necessary, they knew what the other was thinking. So, Clarke kisses Lexa again, this time is different, she puts her hands on Lexa’s neck and feels chills through her body when she felt Lexa’s hands on her waist. They don’t know how long they’ve been kissing for, but both enjoyed every second of it. 

Now, Lexa was sure. She was definitely in love with this girl.

——————————

“Give me your phone,” Lexa asked her. she had her arm around Clarke’s shoulder and the blonde was resting on her shoulder. After many rounds of kissing, Lexa wanted to register this moment, her phone didn’t had a camera but she knew Clarke’s did.

Clarke took her phone out of her purse and gave it to the brunette, she turned the camera to them and took a photo of them.

“We look beautiful,” Clarke smiled looking at the photo on her phone that still was on Lexa’s hand, who also saved her phone number there.

They stay in a comfortable silence until Lexa asks, “How long do you think that might take someone to fall in love?” Lexa asked Clarke while caressing her arm.

“Seconds,” Clarke looks at Lexa and they stare at each other, “It’s what it took me to fall in love with you,”

Lexa’s sure she’s dreaming right now, there’s no way this amazing girl feels the same way about her, it’s her first mutual love. She wonders what she did to deserve this. 

Lexa stays silent for a longer time than she thought, Clarke is internally freaking out for getting no answers, she’s desperate and wishes she could take take back. She steps away from Lexa’s touch, “Oh- I’m sorry. I didn’t-“ She took a breath and Lexa took her hands.

“No, Clarke. I’m sorry. It’s not like that, it’s just- nobody has ever liked me back before, so i’m just shocked an amazing girl like you would return this feeling for me...” Lexa looked down at her hands before speaking again, “I was just asking because, that’s what it took me to fall in love with you too,” Lexa raises her head to look at Clarke’s eyes, “I know it’s rushed, but like...” She stops to catch her breath again, “I just never felt this way before, and I don’t think it’s just a silly crush, I- I like you, really,” And Lexa breathes out once again, feeling like she took a huge weight out of her chest.

“I don’t believe you when you said that no one returned feelings for you. You’re the sweetest girl I have ever met. Yes, it’s a bit rushed, but I don’t care, do you?” Clarke links their hands together while she keeps staring at Lexa’s eyes.

“I couldn’t care a bit,” Lexa smiles and Clarke returns it. While she enjoys the feeling of their hands together, she gets an ideia, an crazy idea, but an idea she loved. “Date me,”

“Like, girlfriend and girlfriend?” 

“Yes. Date me.” Lexa smiles, and Clarke couldn’t resist that smile.

“I’ll date you, we’ll date, we’re dating now.” And Clarke kisses her girlfriend again.

They’re young, they’re in love. But first loves. don’t last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they fell in love in 0.2 seconds.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let a comment down below if you liked and want to see more! :)


End file.
